Never Back Down
by Phantom Lord Shadow
Summary: Killed by the Hands of Sasuke Uchiha at Age 13 Naruto Uzumaki is found by and old man who promises a new life for him and is willing to help him on his way to achieving his new goal for himself. What will Naruto Uzumaki do with his new life will stand by and forget or will he push forward and Never Back Down.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach

**A/N: Ok I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself it was driving me crazy trying to not write this. I know I had said that I would stop writing new stories when I had published my third but I couldn't help myself so I have decided that this will be the last for a while, hopefully, and that I will be making myself stick to a timetable of sorts and see how things go. This will be at the bottom of the Chapter.**

**This is yet another Bleach and Naruto Crossover but I have decided that I will use a new pairing not seen yet and that I will be trying to put new twists on things and add new Characters that would not have been their original. But I sure that you readers have read this before and don't believe me so on with the story. Fun fact this story is named after the song 'Never Back Down' by Nine Lashes which I do not own.**

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

This is where our story begins or ends maybe? This was the end of the life of 13 year old Naruto Uzumaki, Son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. This was the moment that his life ended by the hand of his best friend Sasuke Uchiha.

These two had been brothers in all but blood before he had decided to leave their village. When Naruto had caught up to Sasuke he had challenge him to a fight hooping to gain the power he craved the power of the Mangekyō Sharingan that be only gained by killing the one closest to you in most cases this tends to be ones best friend.

As Sasuke pierced Naruto's chest he seemed to realise what he had done. He was happy knowing that he would gain the power he had always craved but at the same time he was sad. He had just killed his best friend the one always there for him and the one who had tried to help him and destroy his darkness. Searing pain racked his body more specially his eyes as he realised what he had done. His Sharingan eyes morphed and became three red overlapping ovals on a black background.

"Why?" was the quite voice of Naruto Uzumaki and with that final word one Naruto Uzumaki died.

Naruto opened his eyes hours later and looked around. He saw that he was still at the Valley of the End and he tried to sit up, struggling slightly Naruto managed to get to his feet but when he got to his feet he hears the sound of a chain rattling looking around he couldn't see any chains before looking down and seeing a chain sticking out of his chest.

"What the hell?" Naruto exclaimed as he looked down at is chest.

"Stay calm boy, getting upset will only make things worse." Came a calm voice from behind him. Turning around he saw what looked to be a set of doors closing behind an old man. The man was old, very old. He wore a black Shihakushō with a white haori draped over his shoulders. He had a long white beard, red eyes and had an 'X' shaped scar above his right eye upon his bald head. The man was hunched over and waked with a cane.

When Naruto was studying the man he looked at the boy in front of him. He had bright blue eyes and blonde spiky hair with 3 whisker shaped birthmarks on each check. He was dressed in a white robe like the ones that many would have when arrive in soul society which surprised him as that would be that the boy was already Intune with his spiritual powers although now that he thought about it, it was not that surprising as he had be sent here instead of anyone else due to the vast amount of Spiritual energy that sensed over in division 12. Continuing his study of the boy the bearded man saw something that made his jaw drop and that was not something that had happened very often to the man throughout his long life he saw not one but two Zanpakutō strapped to his waist something that the boy had seemingly not noticed.

"What is your name boy?" The man asked curious to learn more about this boy standing in front of him.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" The boy exclaimed exuberantly with a big grin plaster on him face before remember his situation and trying to calm himself down.

"What your name old man?" He continued trying to seem polite to this stranger but alas Naruto Uzumaki was not known for his manners. Said old man eye twitched at the reminder of his age for a split second before calming down as the boy was simply that a boy and he had not properly developed his manners yet.

"Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Head captain of the 13 court guards." The newly named Yamamoto introduced himself while trying to look at the Zanpakutō that the boy had strapped to his waist seeing if he was anything familiar when he saw it. 'Impossible!' The man thought to himself seeing one of the Zanpakutō strapped to his waist.

Meanwhile our blonde haired protagonist was looking at the man in awe and slight fear. 'Head Captain! That must mean he is really strong like old man Hokage. I don't know who this 13 court guards are but to be in charge of it must be like being Hokage.'

"Yamamoto-san? What are the 13 court guards?" Naruto asked the old man wanting to know more about this place. Regaining the man's attention he thought of the best way to explain it to the boy.

"The 13 courts guards is a large collection of a type of people called Soul Reapers or Shinigami-"

"Wait? Shinigami? Isn't that the name of the god of death?" Naruto questioned the man again.

"Yes the Shinigami is the death god," This statement caused the boy to pale at this information and step back slightly. "But, when you die you are transported to a place Rukongai there these people would start new lives as the usual transport method takes away their memory of their time among the living. In the Rukongai you learn that the Shinigami from legends told in the world of the living is really what we refer to as the soul king."

Naruto seemed to calm down hearing Yamamoto's explanations of what he really said.

"But wait, does that mean that you're dead?" Naruto asked with nervousness in his voice. Yamamoto responded with a simply nod. With that small action the curious and calm boy that Yamamoto was talking to and was replaced with a loud and panicked boy who was screaming about ghosts. Realising that the boy had a fear of ghosts and that he hadn't realised that he himself was dead and by extension a 'ghost'.

"Calm down Naruto," Yamamoto said with a hint of amusement in his voice, "While I may be a 'ghost' as you call me I will not haunt you or any other rumours you have heard of us." Yamamoto seemed to become more serious as he continued,

"Naruto, with all the information I have told you do you realise why you can see me?" Naruto seemed to think about it for a minute or two before a look of realisation and horror appeared on his face, "That's right Naruto I am sorry to say this but you are dead." The old man tried to be as nice about it as he could knowing that if he didn't it could have very negative effects on the boy.

Naruto was distraught at the news he was dead. He wouldn't be able to become Hokage. He would never even become Chūnin. He would never see his friends again. Not Kakashi-sensei. Not Sasuke. Not even Sakura-chan. How would everyone react? Would they miss him or would the village celibate the death of the 'demon'. He wasn't even a demon he was the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi - and to his friends such as Naruto, Kurama - he never was or would have been a demon.

After all the thought of his friends and dreams he decided that he would always remember them but decided on a new dream he decided that he would become Head Captain like Yamamoto. Yamamoto had been watching Naruto closely and seeing his changing facial expressions but when he saw it land on an expression of resolve he saw that he had nothing to fear about this boy.

"While I am sad that I will never be able to reach me dreams or see my friends again. I swear that I will go to the soul society and because the strongest Shinigami even and become Head Captain like you old man." Naruto declared and Yamamoto was impressed by the sheer resolve he felt coming off of the boy.

"Bold words coming from someone so young. It took a long time for me to reach the power I have now and I doubt that you will even reach a 10th of my power in the next 100 years." Yamamoto started off complementing the blonde before trying to anger him to test his resolve.

"Shut up old man I will be twice as powerful as you in 10 years and use that power to protect all of those precious to me." Naruto shouted at the man. Yamamoto smiled at the words the young blonde spoke such passion and resolve it had him almost believe him. Those words decided something for Yamamoto and he was going to go through with it Central 46 be damned.

"That exactly what I wanted to hear Naruto I want you to come back to the soul society with me and become my apprentice and I will train you in your powers teach you to be a Shinigami and everything that goes along with it and one day I will hand this haori over to you." Yamamoto told the young boy finishing it off by stomping his cane into the floor. Naruto was stunned silent but saw that Yamamoto was walking away and quickly followed after him and through the senkaimon that he had open back to soul society.

**A/N: Alright I had this idea stuck in my head so the last week and I had to write it down and publish it for you guys I couldn't help myself. Now I am trying to keep Naruto as close to his character as I can for now but knowing that Yamamoto is going to train him he is going to change here and there nothing major I hope. Now I hope I have managed to get the pairing to show in that title box thingy and you will see why I made Naruto this age at first before making it affect the story a lot more as you will notice later.**

**Questions you will/ might ask:**

**Naruto's Zanpakutōs (Is that the plural?): I will not reveal either yet one shall be seen not to long into the 'Canon' story and the other will be hinted at every now and again and I should some of you will figure both out by the end of the chapter somehow.**

**Yamamoto not following the rules: Yamamoto sees great potential in Naruto and doesn't want him to forget his past life as that is seemingly what drives him. Central 46 will surely be against this as they would want people to have no ties to the living world when working as a Shinigami. There may or may not be other reasons that may cause Central 46 to have a dislike for Naruto but that is not important for now. No I will not turn Central 46 into a civilian council from Naruto and bash them to hell that is not what the 46 are.**

**My Upload Timetable now this will not be perfect and I will at least try to do it and I give permission at ask not rant but ask me about late chapter uploads but you must keep in mind I am in my last year of school and are preparing for university . Now my plan is as follows:**

**Monday- Never Back Down**

**Wednesday- Another Chance**

**Friday- The Ninja and Contest Queen**

**Sunday- Naruto, Son of Apollo**

**Now this will start on the 24****th**** of September 2014 and this will be uploaded on these days every two weeks from them on to allow for me to have time to relax, write and do school work Ok? This is how it will go and I don't know if I will even be able to cope but I will try. So then I better start writing then. Please point out any mistakes I have made so I can improve your reading experience. Anyway I hope you guys like the new story and pairing and that you review, follow and favourite. See you guys soon Ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or Bleach

**A/N: A small chapter for you lot before going into the main story. Also I think I forgot to mention this in Chapter 1 but Yuzu and Karin will be 13 in this story instead of 11 to help with the story. **

**Also to Carol this will ****not**** be a Tōshirō x Naruto story. One, will I have no problem with Homosexuals I will not write a story about it. Second, Tōshirō has another role to play in this fic which is quite important to the story.**

3 years, it had been 3 years since he had died. 3 years since he met Yamamoto. 3 years since he became a soul reaper. As soon as Naruto arrived in soul society he had been forced to stand before the captains when Yamamoto had announced that he had taken on Naruto as his apprentice. The reaction of the captains was on of shock no one had expected Yamamoto to take on an apprentice. This had raised a lot of question that the captains had tried to ask but Yamamoto was not willing to answer them at that moment he had just stated that the reasons were his own and will be explained in time.

Naruto had learned a lot about all of the Shinigami arts. He knew quite a few Kidō in both Hadō and Bakudō he had learned them quite quickly due to their similar nature to Ninjutsu but he had no success in Kaidō as he didn't have the amount of control need to learn it. His control was pretty good in his opinion but it had taken lots of practice to get it to where it was today. His Zanjutsu had grown very quickly and it was safe to say he was at captain level with his Zanjutsu; he had to learn it quickly due to the way Yamamoto had 'taught' him. Hakuda was also good not as good as his Zanjutsu but at least solid Lieutenant level again due to Yamamoto's unique training methods. Finally his Hohō, it was his favourite ability that he gained after he had died and he was fast very fast but still nowhere near the exiled captain of the Soul Society Yoruichi Shihōin. All in all he had progressed amazingly since he had arrived in society.

While Yamamoto had tried him in his physical abilities he had also taught him other skills he would need if he was to become Head Captain such as Maths, English, Japanese, Politics, History and the like. Naruto had hated it at first and did all that he could to get out of his lessons but with his sensei being Head Captain, his other mentors being either Captains or Lieutenants and his best friend also being a Captain let's just say all attempts were unsuccessful and leave it at that.

Speaking of friends he had made quite a few in the last 3 years, though most of them were a lot older that him and none were really his age. He was friends with quite a few of the captains expect for Gin, Aizen, Kenpachi and Mayuri all for different reasons but that's not important at the moment. There was also Renji, Rukia and Isane just to name a few of his other friends off of the top of his head. His best friends, as much as he wouldn't admit it, was the captain of the 10th division Tōshirō Hitsugaya he had first met during the Captains meeting that had happened when he had first arrived in soul society and ever since he had been visiting the 10th division to see his friend and hang out though Tōshirō had not been very happy with these meeting at first he eventually let it go and just went with it when Naruto came round.

We now find Naruto walking down the halls of the 1st division on the way to his Captains office when he had arrived he had been placed in the 1st division so that he was close to Yamamoto so that he could call on him, that or the old man had done it so that Naruto didn't have that big of a head start on him when he realised that he wasn't at his lessons your choice on what you believe. He had Yamamoto had grown close during the 3 years and many comment on the fact that when they saw the two together that they would he a grandson with his grandfather rather than a captain and his subordinate. Despite their close relationship he still treated the old man with the respect that was expected to be given to the head captain when in the company of others.

Naruto knocked on the door and announced himself,

"4th seat Naruto Uzumaki requesting to speak with you sir."

He waited for a response from his captain. He was not kept waiting long as his announcement was quickly followed by a 'come in'. Naruto quickly entered and closed the door behind him. Naruto looked around the large room as he entered to see if anyone else was present but only was his sensei's lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe and relaxed as he didn't have to act as formal since no other captain was there but would keep semi-formal due to Chōjirō being here and the request he had for his captain.

Yamamoto smiled as he saw his student enter his office but was confused as to why he was here in was a Sunday the day they had designated that there would be no training. He looked over his student to see if there was any hint as to why and saw nothing that could give his intentions away but saw nothing Naruto had change a lot personality wise since his arrival in Soul Society but his physical appearance hadn't changed at all he looked the same as he did the say he did minus the chain of fate in his chest and was now in Shinigami robes.

"What is it that you want, Naruto?" The Head Captain asked his student.

"I wish to go to the World of the Living." Naruto stated bluntly. Yamamoto wasn't really that shocked at Naruto statement but was surprised by how blunt he had been about it then again this was Naruto he was talking to.

"And why do you wish to go to the World of the Living?"

"I wish to go there so I can test my skills in real combat and study human society outside of what I know of my homeland." Naruto answered the man's question.

"And the real reason?" Yamamoto asked knowing when his student was lying or leaving something out. Naruto's ever present smile dropped a bit. He could never lie to the old man.

"Friends, old man, that's why I wish to go there I can't talk to anyone my own age due to my status due to them either afraid of my power or just pretending to be my friend to get in your good graces." Naruto explained his real reason behind going. Yamamoto's expression hardened.

"This is a selfish request you are making 4th seat Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto flinched at Yamamoto using his full title. "But," The Head Captain continued his face softening a bit, "You have worked hard the last 3 years and have impressed me greatly so I will allow this, this once-"

"Yes! / Captain!" Was the response of Naruto and Chōjirō respectively at hearing the man's response to Naruto's request. Yamamoto fixed the two with a stern glare before continuing,

"But on a few conditions, first you are only aloud to be in the World of the Living for a year no more. If you stay for more than a year I will sent two Captains of my choosing after you and I thing you know who I mean." Naruto shivered at what the man was saying there were only a few people in the Soul Society that Naruto was truly scared of and they could be counted on one hand.

"Second, I will be sending Captain Hitsugaya with you-" Yamamoto was interrupted again but this time it was just his lieutenant that interrupted him.

"Captain surely it is unnecessary to send a Captain with Naruto? Also is it wise to leave Lieutenant Matsumoto in charge of the 10th division?" Chōjirō questioned Yamamoto over his choice of companion for Naruto.

"Chōjirō as much as I know you are asking this for the sake of your fellow Shinigami I would prefer you not to interrupt again before I finish explaining," Yamamoto stated with a small glare at his lieutenant.

"I will be sending Captain Hitsugaya with you to keep an eye on you and to help you in you become over whelmed by Hollows as they will be drawn to your Spiritual Pressure. About the 10th I think it is time for Lieutenant Matsumoto to step back up to her duties as a Lieutenant instead of forcing Captain Hitsugaya to do them for her. My Third and finally condition for this visit is that if you were to run into anyone from the Elemental Nations you are to contact me immediately especially if they are from Konoha. We must know if the people of the Elemental Nations have found a way off of their continent due to the problems it could cause with the rest of the Global community. If this does occur try to find out if they are peaceful or hostile towards the rest of the world that they have been cut off from." Yamamoto explained his conditions for Naruto's trip to the World of the Living.

"Sir what if there is a Ninja from Konoha that recognises me?" Naruto asked his Commander.

"We shall face that problem if it happens." Yamamoto said to the teen.

"You have no idea do you?" Naruto Deadpanned. Yamamoto did not seem pleased by this statement and level Naruto with a glare.

"I will deal with the situation differently depending on how sever the problem is. We are lucky we recovered your body from the bottom of that lake to use as a Gigai, with a chakra network may I add, for you to use before Konoha Ninja arrived so this could mean we tell them that you somehow survived and left the Elemental Nations due to wanting a new beginning." Yamamoto explained one of the solutions he could think of if the situation was to arrive. Naruto nodded at the answer seeing the logic and quickly memorising to it use in case it did happen.

"One last thing Naruto, you do realise that any friends or any sort of relationship you have will have no affect later on in your life it will only curse you knowing you had this friends and that they have no memories of you when they pass on?" Yamamoto asked his student concerned for his mental state it this was to happen to him.

"I know Old man but it would be worth it knowing that I truly had these friends and the memories that would go with them. Hell who knows I might met someone else your will to let go through to the Soul Society without a Konsō." Naruto said finishing with a small chuckle knowing how unlikely it was to truly happen but he could hope couldn't he? Yamamoto shook his head at his head at his students antics before he spoke again,

"4th seat Naruto Uzumaki I will grant your request to go to the World of the Living. You and Captain Hitsugaya will leave at 8 am tomorrow morning." Yamamoto finished by stomping his cane on the ground.

**A/N: So this was a just a sort of filler chapter before going on to the main story but I thought it would be good to have. I have given a general overview of Naruto skills and before somebody says he too powerful or he gained his power to quickly just look at Ichigo he gained all his power in what? Not even a year? Remember Naruto had 3 years to learn under the Captain Commander and a few other people so he is going to be more powerful than most. I have still not revealed Naruto's Zanpakutōs but I do know what they are and powers and the like and other less important details (Chuckles evilly knowing what I truly mean by that). Naruto may or may not have Shikai or even Bankai but you will find out in time. Yuzu and Karin's roles in the story besides one being a love interest are a secret but they will have an important role to play and maybe powers of their own who knows? Oh right I do :P. By the way anyone interested in being a beta reading a lot of mistakes get past me and I would like to fix that and also anyone willing to just bounce ideas off of please contact me I have a feeling that I will need some help at some point. Have a good day and don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review.**


End file.
